harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Philered/Im In It to win it chapter 4 pt 1
Chapter 4:Fight Fight Fight Me,Daniel and Will were stuffing food in our mouths when all of a sudden i started laughing so hard i nearly choked on Tater Tots! Will and daniel were watching me fall off the bench and laugh so loud on the floor "Dude? what so funny" Daniel asked with french fries in his mouth "Jord it looks like your having a fit" Will said with chocalate ice cream around his mouth and jam all over his clothes "Sometimes your so annoying" "I annoy you? but look" Over there was percy getting 'healed' 1 cm at a time we all started laughing then he came over with John and Liam "Your gonna pay for that" Percy said "Oh really" Daniel said spiting potatoes in their faces "and what you wimps gonna do about it" "We'll beat you up" John Sinter said "thats what" "The Clock tower courtyard tomorrow" Liam neogiated "No way thats ravenclaw property you might bring more than you three, the paved courtyard!" i figured out "No same happens to you! how about transfiguration?" Percy asked "Gryffindors hate us. Entrance courtyard?" "Hufflepuffs hate us. Where do we go then? Or are you chickening out?" "No and i just figured out where. The school grounds then so the whole school can see? Deal?" "Deal Just us 3 v you 3." 7:00pm the next day school grounds "You guys ready?" i asked daniel and will they nodded "lets do this thing" we walked out in our green hoodies with a snake on the back. The rules were: 1.Allowed to duel 2.allowed to hand to hand combat 3.no curses are allowed 4.no weapons are allowed. 5.only when all three of one team give up or are breathless the other team wins. 6.the losers have to pay the winners 5 sickles each. (so liam would pay jordan,will and daniel 5 sickles each then percy then john so at the end all together they will have 45 sickles) 7.If one man is down from one team but that team wins the man who goes down doesn't get paid. 8. No fleeing allowed anyone who attempts gets stucks in a shield thingy which doesn't let them move for 2 hours 9. if one man gets disarmed they cant get their wand back. and the final rule if one man gets their breath back they may fight again and rule 7 is lifted. The fight started in 6. will got his wand out 5. liam got his wand out 4.daniel got his wand out. 3.john got his wand out. 2. i held my wand in my pocket. 1. i threw my wand high and percy got his wand out Go i caught my wand and shouted "''EXPELLIARMUS DUO" ''John and Liam fell back and their wands dissappeard out of the force field around the battle which sucked in wands. A fire spell hit Will and sent across my view making my dodge the fire and as i fired expelliarmus trying to get Percy and i dodged hit daniel taking his wand out. the fire spell was followed by an expliarmus. So just me and Percy had our wands. We cast the disarming spell at the same time and we were both wandless. We all got up and charged at the oppositon. Will got thumped by Liam daniel thumped John and me and percy headbutted each other. The fight had officaly begun! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts